


Ride 'Em, Cowgirl

by leiascully



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi, alternate universe - wild west
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-08
Updated: 2010-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:32:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hell and Gene's rec room has some unusual equipment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride 'Em, Cowgirl

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [no one's the killer and no one's the martyr](https://archiveofourown.org/works/122263) by [leiascully](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully). 



> Timeline: Lesbians On A Ranch 'verse, or [no one's the killer and no one's the martyr](http://archiveofourown.org/works/122263)  
> A/N: Once upon a time, I had a "fucking machine" square on my [**kink_bingo**](http://www.dreamwidth.com/users/kink_bingo/profile) card. This is what came of that (aha!). I know what you're waiting for is more NY AU, and I promise that's in the works, but I also promised **sunshine_queen** more cowgirls, and she reminds me pretty frequently of that fact ♥ I did no research for this story in terms of actual feasibility; physics may be slightly compromised. But I can assure you that it liked it. And happy Smut Tuesday, since I won't have time to post tomorrow.  
>  Disclaimer: _Battlestar Galactica_ and all related characters belong to Ronald Moore, NBC Universal, Sci-Fi Channel, and Sky One. No profit is made from this work and no infringement is intended.

Kara isn't sure what to expect when Gene leads her downstairs. She doesn't see much mischief in Gene's eyes, but they're sparklin' like stars tonight, and Hell can't hardly keep from smirking.

"What the hell are we doing tonight?"

"Shhh," Gene says, stifling a giggle, which only makes Kara more suspicious. Gene ain't much of a giggler, most days - she's all fancified and elegant, so the most you get out of her is a chuckle.

"I'd shut my mouth if I were you, Starbuck," Hell drawls, "or she's like to blindfold you in addition to the rest."

Kara subsides. Gene turns around at the bottom of the stairs, grinning up into Kara's face. "You ready?"

"Bring it on," Kara says. "Ain't nothin' you got I can't handle."

"Oh, we'll see about that," Hell says, and now she's laughing too. Gene pushes open the basement door. Kara cases it quick, checking the corners, but it's just a rec room: bar, juke box, pool table, all nice and posh because Hell won't have anything else. And a mechanical bull, like some cheap-ass bar.

She squints at it.

Nope. A mechanical bull not like the one at the bar, because this one looks to have a dildo strapped on it, in an inconvenient or a real convenient place, depending on your personal equipment. Suddenly Kara's glad she's had a beer but no dinner yet. She's got an idea or two about why she might be down here.

"I know that thing looks a mite sizable," says Hell in her best country accent. "But then again, you wouldn't want it just rattlin' around, now would you. Might leave a bruise. Better hold on tight though, cowgirl - you wouldn't want him bucking you."

"Take your clothes off," Gene orders. "There's chaps in the corner dresser, though, and you can leave your bra on. You might want to, actually. Things get a bit bouncy."

Hell pulls some lube out of her pocket and tosses the bottle to Kara, who's too startled to move. "Mount up, Starbuck. Unless you're chicken."

"I ain't gonna get something ruptured, am I?" Kara asks.

"Not unless you do it wrong," Hell challenges. "I need you riding tomorrow. You think I'd risk that pretty little ass when I want it in the saddle?"

Slowly Kara walks over to the bull. It seems sturdy enough. She won't admit it, but the thought of riding it while it fucks her has got her all wet. The worst thing about men is they finish too fast and give up too easy. Ain't any way a machine'll roll over and start snoring. Even in bed with Hell and Gene, wrists get tired, or hips, or thighs. She likes the thought of being as satisfied as ever she wanted to be, maybe being pushed to her limits. Maybe pushed past 'em.

She strips off her clothes slowly. The chaps feel strange on her bare skin as she drags them on. At least this bull's got some kind of stirrups in addition to the pommel, so it'll be easier to hold on. She dribbles a bunch of lube over the shaft - the saddle's the same silicone as the toy. She's got a feeling she'll relish the cushion of it.

Kara feels Hell and Gene's eyes on her as she jabs her foot through the stirrup - she put her boots back on when she put on the chaps. She swings her leg high and comes down knee-first on the bull's back, bracing herself against the left stirrup. She grabs the dildo with her left hand and guides it in. It ain't a tree trunk, but it ain't small either: it fills her right up so that she takes a couple of deep breaths before she hitches over her knee and settles her right foot into the stirrup.

"Ready?" Gene asks, standing at the head of it.

Kara swallows hard and nods.

"All right then," Gene says, and now her smile is positively wicked. She slips a token into the machine and the bull starts to move. It don't start off easy - Kara's holding on with both hands plus her legs, gripping with her suede-covered thighs until her legs shiver with the strain. But Jesus Almighty, it feels good. She's being rode rough, or riding rough any how, and she ain't ever been fucked this deep in her whole dick-lovin' life, by man nor woman. She don't even realize her eyes are closed until she opens 'em to see Hell sprawled over an easy chair with Gene half-naked in her lap and Hell's hands all over Gene's tits, squeezin' 'til Gene rolls her head back and bites Hell's ear.

That's when Kara comes the first time, watching her lovers feel each other up while they're watching her right back. She shouts out - she can't help it - and holds on even tighter as it bucks under her, fucking her right through her climax. She's barely over the first one when she's coming again, the bull hitting all the right spots, so she shifts, and the third one takes another minute and a half or so, by which time Hell has Gene's jeans unzipped and her fingers doing things to Gene that make Gene's back arch like a dirty picture. Kara can't keep her eyes off them, and she can't stop grinding her hips down on the soft silicone of the saddle. She's gasping and clutching the pommel when it starts to slow down, easing her aching muscles.

"Hey, hey," Gene says, writhing away from Hell's fingers. "You aren't done." She puts another token into the bull, but this time Kara's ready. She throws up her free hand like she's clutching her hat, with all the flair she'd use in the arena.

"You ain't seen nothin' yet," Kara promises Gene.

Gene narrows her eyes and leans over the coin box. "I want to hear you scream my name, Thrace."

"Oh, God," Kara says, caught up in ecstasy again as the bull jumps and kicks under her. It's a near constant feeling now: the length of the toy thrusting into it, her body bucking around it.

"Close enough," Hell calls out. "Come on back, darlin'."

Gene saunters back to the chair and straddles Hell's lap as Hell runs her hands down the backs of Gene's thighs. Kara's still watching. The toy's pounding into her, almost painful now, and Lord, she's gonna be more than saddle sore tomorrow, but she keeps holding on, pushing back against it, letting her hips slide with the motion of the machine. It's just like riding anything else really - go with the flow and try not to fall off. That's sure as hell easier when she ain't having her brains fucked out by a toy, but she's adaptable. Tiring, too, as it's been a lot more than eight goddamn seconds on this thing and there's only so long her thighs can hold out. She loses her grip for a half-second and bangs her pelvis hard trying to correct. She jams her feet harder into the stirrups and finds her balance, caught off guard by another hard clutch of her muscles. Hell's finger-fucking Gene in the chair and Gene has her head tipped over her shoulder, looking at Kara with her eyes bright and her cheeks flushed.

"Still waiting on that scream," she taunts.

"Ain't gonna get it yet," Kara grits out. Her own face is red and her hair's all in her face. She's sex-dazed, drugged out on the pleasure high, but she ain't gonna give Gene the pleasure. She ain't spent yet.

"Need another nickel?" Gene asks.

"Darlin'," Hell says, letting her head fall closer to the open zipper of Gene's jeans, but Gene's already shifting off Hell's lap and taking the two steps to the bull.

"Third one's the charm," she says, putting in the token. It jingles all the way down, and then Gene's got her own head in Hell's lap, her teeth undoing Hell's button. Kara clenches her teeth and closes her eyes, but it only makes the sensation more intense as the motion of the bull thrusts the toy into her, again and again, the angle and the pressure changing but always right. Even wet as she is, it's too much. She's too sensitive now. She's lost count of how many goddamn times she's near enough had her teeth rattled out by the way her body shakes when she comes. Her legs burn all the way down from trying to hold on.

"Gene," she gasps.

Gene just hums into Hell's cunt, Hell's hand tangled in her hair.

"Gene," Kara says louder.

"I think I said a scream," Gene murmurs as she kisses her way down Hell's thigh.

"Gene," Kara shouts. "Gene! Oh, god, Gene!" One last spasm sneaks up on her, making her hips buck so hard against the bull that she's grabbing the pommel with both hands, knuckles white. Gene pushes herself up lazily and presses a red button at the base of the machine. The bull stops on a dime, rattling a little. Kara just catches herself.

"I told you not to bust her," Hell says, combing her own fingers through her hair, one knee propped up over the arm of the chair so she's on display for all the world to see. "Maybe you should put her on her back for a while. Give those legs a rest."

"Oh, sit on my face, Hell," Kara grumbles, shaking her foot out of the stirrup and pushing herself up and off the bull. It takes all she's got left not to crumple to the ground when her right foot hits carpet, but she gets her left foot untangled and on the ground too. It's a triumph.

"Don't tempt me," Hell says.

"I'm just gonna lay here," Kara announces, plopping her ass down on the carpet. "Yeah. I'll just...watch."

"You do that," Gene says, and proceeds to put on a show that's got them all moaning - Kara has to eat her words as usual, but that's just fine with her.


End file.
